1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kit of tethers for golf accessory temporary attachment to a golf bag to prevent head covers from being lost when removed from golf clubs and providing a convenient storage and drying location for a golf glove while walking between shots, putting or longer term storage.
2. Prior Art
There have been several patents purporting to resolve the lost head cover problems and the damage to golf gloves when stored while wet. To date all of these have proven commercially impractical for reasons of complexity, cost, durability and difficulty in retrofitting existing golf bags and covers.